


our strides matching the same rhythm

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, lapslock, the five times chanchen kiss everyday: a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: 5 kisses a day makes your boyfriend happy to stay: a guide by kim jongdae and park chanyeol.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	our strides matching the same rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> self-betaed while yawning 4 times a minute. please forgive me for any mistakes!
> 
> title taken from d-date's [love heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT4VlPbIX24).

**one.**

jongdae blinks awake when the vibration of his alarm starts. he flails blearily, almost hitting his sleeping boyfriend next to him with his arm, but manages to grab his phone somehow. he turns the power source off with one hand, sliding the alarm to a five minute snooze with the other. dumping the phone back onto the bed, he turns around and collapses back into chanyeol’s arms.

by the third time the vibrations wake him up, jongdae can no longer fight it. he sits up in bed, letting the duvet pool at his waist. it’s six thirty in the morning now, and he stretches with his arms high up above his head, groaning appreciatively at the way his muscles stretch out taut.

chanyeol finally makes his appearance when jongdae’s just about to get up from bed, hair messy and eyes unfocused.

“good morning, love,” jongdae greets. his voice is hoarse from lack of use, as it usually is whenever he just wakes up. chanyeol turns to look at jongdae like he can’t recognise him, but jongdae’s used to this chanyeol. it’s cute, and jongdae has always told chanyeol so.

he leans forward, one hand cupping chanyeol’s cheek gently, to press his lips against his boyfriend’s. chanyeol hums happily into the kiss, perking up slightly now that he’s being paid attention, receiving affection the way a plant welcomes sunlight. it’s another one of the little things that endear him to jongdae that much more, make him love him so much.

“mornin’,” chanyeol returns the greeting once he’s been kissed awake. jongdae laughs, and ruffles his hair.

**two.**

chanyeol is usually the one who has to rush out of the house, because he’s too lazy to wake up before jongdae to use the shower first despite being the one who has to leave the house first. today is no different, and jongdae watches pensively from the dining table as chanyeol rushes from one end of the house to the other, yelling about his misplaced tie, where he put his socks, and how his car keys had disappeared from the palm of his hand.

jongdae, as the more organised—and composed—one in this relationship, knows that chanyeol’s tie is hanging from the back of the chair next to the one he’s sitting on, the socks are lying next to chanyeol’s half-drunk mug of coffee, and his car keys are laying haphazardly on the ground next to his shoes.

he sighs, shaking his head. he really shouldn’t do everything for chanyeol, but his boyfriend is just so _endearing_ to watch stumble around, and he always sends jongdae the biggest, brightest beam after jongdae manages to sort something out for him.

it’s because of this that he goes to pour chanyeol another serving of hot coffee into a thermos, grab his tie from the back of the chair, and stop his boyfriend from rushing down the hallway at full speed. “love,” he says, handing chanyeol the thermos. “calm down.” he loops the tie around chanyeol’s neck, hands leisurely knotting it into a half-windsor. “your socks are on the dining table,” jongdae says with a fond smile. “and your car keys next to your shoes. don’t forget them again.”

“you’re godsent,” chanyeol breathes gratefully. he’s running late, and they both know it, but he still takes the time to back jongdae up against the wall, lean down and capture his lips in a heated kiss. it’s more passionate than they usually are for this time of day, but jongdae supposes he’s not complaining. he moans, tasting coffee and peanut butter on chanyeol’s tongue as he sucks softly on it. 

they pull apart with a lot of effort and restraint, but chanyeol’s running _really_ late now, and if jongdae doesn’t get going soon, so will he.

“see you at lunch!” chanyeol calls, sliding across the living room and out the door.

**three.**

they don’t work in the same company, no, but the buildings are close enough to each other than they can meet up for lunch everyday as long as they sync their breaks up. jongdae’s boss could care less when he takes his lunch break as long as he gets his work done, which he does, and so jongdae finds himself catering to chanyeol’s work schedule more often than not.

they can’t go anywhere _too_ fancy, because it is just lunch break after all, but sometimes, like today, chanyeol likes to surprise jongdae a little. it’s a little cafe, small but luxurious, and the weather is just cool enough that they can dine alfresco without sweating buckets. 

“here,” chanyeol says, pulling the chair out for jongdae. jongdae laughs, eyes crinkling prettily into cute little crescents, takes his seat graciously. he remembers, back in the day, how they used to play a game of you first, where chanyeol would pull out jongdae’s chair for him to sit, and jongdae would do so for a split second before he had to get up to pull chanyeol’s seat out for him. now, they split the duties equally: jongdae pulls the chair out for chanyeol every monday, wednesday and friday, while chanyeol does so on tuesdays, thursdays and saturdays. they then toss up for sunday, just to keep it fun.

before chanyeol goes back to his seat, he glances around surreptitiously, before he leans down to quickly leave an affectionate peck on jongdae’s lips that has the both of them flushing like it’s their first date.

**four.**

the end of a work day usually means a stressed out chanyeol and a tired jongdae. chanyeol gets home first most of the time, and has the task of deciding whether to get take out on the way home, delivery once he’s back, or to cook something simple for them to share.

he’s decided against the first two today, if the pasta dish cooking on the stove is anything to go by. jongdae tumbles in through the door to the smell of noodles and hearty tomato sauce. it warms him up, but not as much as the sight of his boyfriend does, dressed in a pale pink apron that had been a gag gift from one of their friends. he’s got the pasta strainer in hand, which he quickly puts down in order to wrap jongdae up in his arms.

“the sauce needs about 10 more minutes to bubble away,” chanyeol says, tugging jongdae down onto the couch so he’s lying on it. his tie has been loosened, sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, and he’s so incredibly attractive. “what do you want to do during this time?”

“i wonder,” jongdae teases, because he knows exactly what chanyeol wants. “how about a game of friendly scrabble?”

“jongdae!”

jongdae laughs; chanyeol is too fun to tease, but gives in in the end. “kiss me, you big doof.”

chanyeol happily complies, and if the sauce is too dry because most of the liquid has boiled off, neither of them mind.

**five.**

chanyeol gets really sleepy after showers, that much jongdae knows. it’s why jongdae usually goes first, so chanyeol can run errands or do whatever he has to do in the time—admittedly quite a long while—that jongdae takes to shower. then, while chanyeol is washing up, jongdae can do the same.

by 11 at night they’re usually all done getting ready for bed. jongdae will set the alarm for the next day and settle down in bed to cuddle with his boyfriend for a while. they’re both tired from a long day at work, and they’ll have to go back for another in less than 9 hours, but this is what jongdae looks forward to at the end of every long day.

he turns the lights off, leaving only a single nightlight on. chanyeol can’t sleep in total darkness, and jongdae has no trouble falling asleep with some light in the room, so it’s a good choice for them, all things considered. it’s a cute rilakkuma one, because chanyeol is still just a big baby at heart, and jongdae can never say no to his boyfriend. 

he reaches out blindly, reminiscent of the way he looks for his phone to shut off—or snooze—the alarm in the morning, except this time it’s to look for his boyfriend. chanyeol grabs his hand and laces their fingers together.

“good night, jongdae,” chanyeol says, scooting closer to the middle of the bed and bringing jongdae with him. 

“good night, chanyeol,” jongdae replies in kind. he makes a happy noise in the back of his throat when chanyeol presses a kiss to his lips, and kisses back lazily. it’s soft, without any of the rush in the mornings or the need for secrecy in the afternoons, but no less passionate, no less loving. jongdae finds that while he enjoys kissing chanyeol any time, anywhere, he much prefers their goodnight kisses. it’s almost as if time itself has stopped for them, and there’s nothing that can come between them.

one of them will inevitably fall asleep on the other first, jongdae knows, and the other will drag the duvet up to cover them both, before they wake up the next morning and have to start their day all over again. for now, however, jongdae is content with this: exchanging soft, lazy kisses with chanyeol in their shared bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you like half-hearted chanchen tweets my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/onelastchence)!


End file.
